


Forever by Vulcan Lover

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Link to the story on the KS Automated Archive, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Written because anaesthetics make me hyper, not sleepy - at least not after the Event! Thanks to Pinterest - a Pinner there, for the 'quote' I could hear coming from McCoy's lips!Yet again, a story inspired by a prompt found via Pinterest, and started with a conversation between Jim and McCoy - bringing forth a Kirk/Spock Love-and-f**k-fest!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written because anaesthetics make me hyper, not sleepy - at least not after the Event! Thanks to Pinterest - a Pinner there, for the 'quote' I could hear coming from McCoy's lips!
> 
> Yet again, a story inspired by a prompt found via Pinterest, and started with a conversation between Jim and McCoy - bringing forth a Kirk/Spock Love-and-f**k-fest!!!

Forever To Be Treasured…

Vulcans who were not married still had to find someone to help them deal with their Pon Farr.

Spock was no exception. It was all dealt with very discreetly, of course, but there was an ‘agency’, a list, if you will… With logical choices to help make logical matches, and the logical decision would be arrived at logically, especially if, despite all precautions, the female of the pairing were to become pregnant. Though, there was an even more logical choice for Vulcans whom did not have time to have a family – choosing a same sex partner to help you through Pon Farr… Spock had done so, throughout his life, when a logically chosen male partner was available (on the list).

But now, now he was with a man for love… And, love that was usually, only shown discreetly, was now coursing through Spock’s body, mind, and soul, his katra, as he lay on this bed, with this man – With Jim Kirk, his partner, forever, not just for Pon Farr – his partner in more ways than just that one… He caressed Jim’s back, and his shoulders, which he kept going back to, and gripping carefully… He kissed Jim’s neck, and sweated against his body… He loved this man, and was loving him, as ever, so intensely…

Tonight, Jim lay beneath his Vulcan… It was just the way it had begun to happen, and he was happy, oh-SO-Very-HAPPY, to let it continue… They had bonded in the truest way, in the truest meaning of the word… He was secure – and they were equal – and somehow, though it seemed impossible, trusted each other now more than ever… And, they’d trusted each other a LOT in the fullness of the years they shared… 

Why ever did we wait so long to do this?? Jim asked Spock.

I do not know, T’hy’la..! I do not know… Spock replied, as their bodies and minds continued to meld, and chorus with one another. 

I know we have been together a while… Kirk remarked. But we still have so much time to make up for!

And we are doing so..! Spock assured his lover, as he delved deeper into him, closer, closer, feeling the nearness of Jim in every way… His body, his building orgasm, his mind, his dear, strong, courageous heart… Spock treasured all of these things in Jim SO… With all that I am, I love you, T’hy’la, evermore and always… Spock confided in Jim.

It was the most natural, heartfelt thing in the world, in any world, that was happening between them, and it was just as natural and truly, truly heartfelt, when Jim, his body moving, and pressing with Spock’s at the time, said With all that I am, I love you, T’hy’la, evermore and always…

Both he and Spock knew that they had said it independently… You knew your own mind when in a mind meld, and you could love just as deeply, just as awesomely without it, but, man, it had its perks!

Jim smiled mischievously, as that thought crossed his mind, and he added, “Not that either of us have much problem being perky around each other!” Thank God..!

Spock smiled, freely, and knew that Jim knew he was smiling. 

He and Jim knew they would love each other, no matter what, even when physical activity, such as this, became unobtainable – But being able to make love to each other was such a gift – an awesomely Beautiful gift, forever to be treasured…

The End..?  
24.10.11


End file.
